Dark Guard Death Battle
by Dark Guard Productions
Summary: Who will win in a fight? Truly this is a question that everyone would like to discover the answer to. Well you won't really here because we only do our own youthful thing right Shadow? "I hate you so much Modaga."


**Shadow: Hello one and all! Welcome to the new mini slash side series of the Dark Guard Death Battles! I'm one of your hosts Shadow the Darkwraith!**

 **Modaga: And I'm the other actually Youthful Host Modaga the God of Chaos!**

 **Shadow: Again with the whole youth thing?**

 **Modaga: What it's my staple to be youthful!**

 **Shadow: Whatever… Okay then for those of you who don't know we here at the Dark Guard productions have dozens of OC's.**

 **Modaga: We even change the strength of the youthful canon characters based on what happens in the stories we write up. In fact we ourselves are youthful OC's.**

 **Shadow: Yes our two main writers are actually Slayer Infinium and Judan Kunai. They themselves are also characters in the Adventures of Slayer Infinium. Now as to how this whole thing came about… It was actually thanks to three omakes they made for The Black Dragon The White Cat story.**

 **Modaga: Yes in those youthful omakes me and the un-youthful Shadow hosted a little Arena fight. In there we had the four main OC's from all of our series fight in a battle against different opponents.**

 **Shadow: However we only got to one actual fight where the OC Neos Drakon Goodwitch obliterated a pit lord with a single spell. After that we got bored and moved onto different Omakes. Like how Modaga made the Kiba we had in that story go completely insane.**

 **Modaga: He's not insane he's youthful!**

 **Shadow: Right… Anyways after that our two writers started thinking. "We have all these characters and even different versions of them as well. Just which one of them would beat who in a battle. And what fights would people actually like to see?"**

 **Modaga: And that's where this story came in. For you see we decided to do just that! Have our characters fight to the death! And we'd like to see which fights all of you would like to see our Youthful Audience!**

 **Shadow: Yes now here are the rules… They have to be characters that have shown up from our stories. However they can be from canon or our versions. They can also be from any point in time. For example if we had Goku you could make a god Goku fight kid Goku. Although that wouldn't be very fair but we'll do it!**

 **Modaga: Yes quite un-youthful though. You can even choose our own OC's to fight each to the death. Like me and the Un-youthful Shadow here for instance…**

 **Shadow: NO! That's not fair! That's even a worse matchup then Goku fighting kid Goku!**

 **Modaga: Yes I know… but we'll do it anyways!**

 **Shadow: I hate my life…**

 **Modaga: Ah… no reason to be angry mister embodiment of evil.**

 **Shadow: Again… I'm not evil!**

 **Modaga: Sure you aren't. Now then another thing is that you can choose our battle ground. Although again they have to be places that have shown up in our stories.**

 **Shadow: Yeah… though don't worry we have a huge amount of locations.**

 **Modaga: Another thing… if you yourself are a youthful author than we might use your character if you provide enough details. And we will try to make things as un-biased as possible.**

 **Shadow: Because being bias in un-youthful right?**

 **Modaga: Precisely! It's nice to know that you can be youthful!**

 **Shadow: Ugh…. I hate working with you so much. Anyways one last rule. Restrictions… You yourself can come up with the restrictions, like if you want to make it only sword fighting, or you want the gravity to be nine thousand and one times heavier.**

 **Modaga: Wait you know what that means?**

 **Shadow: It's over eight thousand yes.**

 **Modaga: You really do ruin everything youthful don't you?**

 **Shadow: Indeed but whatever. Now then I guess that's it, let us know what you want because we won't do anything until people start sending stuff in.**

 **Modaga: Yep because this will be quite-**

 **Shadow: Enough with the youth carp! I'm sick and tired of hearing it every single time you speak a sentence. Why don't you just cut that crap out!**

 **Modaga: Um… that was really un-youthful.**

 **Shadow: ARGHHH!**


End file.
